MU2K14:Ultimate Dragon
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: Set on Earth 1610 (Ultimate Universe) Writer Epic Craig brings Jake Long and adds some spice to the character.
1. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE DRAGON #1 **

**By: Craig Simon**

Beep. Beep, Beep, Beep the sound of an annoying Iron-man alarm clock goes off. Good grief Six O'clock already? The voice of a groggy young teenager complains. The young teenager roles over to stop the alarm clock as he does a reddish scales covered claw slams down on the poor clock radio smashing it to bits as well as leaving deep Claw scratch on the night stand next to the bed. The Young Teen jumps out of bed socked to all hell. The teen shouts aloud What the Hell!? He looks down at his hand to see nothing out of the normal, just his hand. That was weird I must have been dreaming and I apparently don't know my own strength. Just the A woman voice call out. Jake Time to get up you don't want to be late for the 1st day of school. Jake shouts back … OK, OK Mom I'm up!

Jake jumps in the in the shower to get ready for school. As he is starts to wash his hair he can feel two scaly long pointy what can only be described as ears. Just then he freaked out ….. "What the Hell" A flood of sounds and voices fill his head. The Sounds are very sharp, loud, and very painful. Jake falls out the shower getting wrapped up in the shower curtain. As he struggled to get free the Jake noticed it got really hot. Then out of nowhere the shower curtain is set ablaze. As Jake escaped the burning shower curtain he jumped up terrified, almost to the point of hyperventilating he places his hands on the bathroom sink counter, huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath. He staring at himself in the bathroom mirror he can see in his reflection the water stemming off of his body. What the hell is going on here? What the hell is happening to me? I bet its Haley pranking me again; she will not get away with this.

Jake's Mom hearing the commotion upstairs calls out to Jake is everything ok up there Jakie. Jake wraps a towel around his waist and pops his head out his bedroom door. Mom what have a told you I hate it when you call me that, but yeah everything is ok. OK Jakie Just checking Jake's mom replies, "MOM" Jake shouts back at his mom it's Just Jake. OK Jakie his mom relies back. Jake mumbles to himself whatever, as he closes his bedroom door to finish getting ready for school.

"Down stairs in the kitchen"

Haley is eating her French toast their mom as made for breakfast. As Jake walks in to the kitchen he bumps Haley's chair, to annoy her. Haley shouts MOM Jake is being a Butt head aging. The kids mom Shouts Jake stop leave your sister alone. Here's your French toast now eat up. Jake whispers to his little sister you will not get away with it this time. I will show you why they call me The Prank king Jake Long. Haley chuckles the king of the poop heads maybe hahah. Jakes mom chuckles a little herself. MOM come on Jake says with a winey voice.

As the kids continue to eat there breakfast, Jake spites a spit ball at his younger sister before he could do it again his mom pops him in the back of his head. OW! Mo-om… Jake shouts out in pain grabbing the he turns to see his mom to far to have hit him…. Ah? UM? How did you do that mom? Never underestimate your deer old mom Jackie.. Ow man that hurt. "What Jake didn't see was His mom had formed scale covered tail and popped him in the back of the head with it and as fast as it appeared it disappeared. Haley seeing the whole thing laughed uncontrollably.

Ok kids enough goofing off, Time to finish your breakfast. Oh and don't forget Dad Comes home today for his business trip so I want every one home by 5 O'clock. Your dad will be home by 6 for diner. Gamps will be here for dinner as well, and he will be bringing Fu. Just then Haley freaks OMG Fu Dog Yay Oh boy I can't wait. Jake thinks to him self "She does love that dog she always has, they sure had a special relationship…. Me on the other hand I've never really been a fan all the drool all the Barking, All the slobber. I never been really sure why but Fu Dog always seemed to smell like mothballs. Now That I think about it, I guess it was cause he was the only thing older then Gramps him self. Hahaha".

OK kids ten minutes and I want every one in the van ready to go Jakes mom replied. Jake rebuttals Mom I think I'm going to take my skateboard to school today.. OK Jake just be careful and make sure your home in time for diner. OK MOM.

The front door swings open as Jake runs out and with his Board grinds down the guard railing leading up to his house. He hits the pavement with perfection and Skates off to school. On his way to school Jake swings by Spud's place where Trixie happened to be as well. Jake Shouts out Sup Guys… Well, well, well look what the cat drug in Trixie replied. Spud in the most mellow tone. What up Jake dude long time no see? Oh come on guys don't be like that it's not my fault my mom sent me to my Gramps house for the summer. We know Jake we're just messing with you.

It's great to have you back Trixie said with a happy Grin on her face. Spud informs his friends that they will be late for school if they don't leave now. The Three Role off to school.

As the Three make there way to get school they run in to the school bully Brad Morton. Brad insults the three. "What's up losers? Where's my money, It's time to start this year off right. Now give me all the cash you got. Spud and Trixie pull out there lunch money to had over to the bully, Jake sick and tiered of the bully's antics grabs the his friend's money, "Brad you big bully this year will be different and it starts today" Jake shouts, as he skateboard's off quickly around the school. Brad Gives chase eventually catching the young brave teenager. Brad shouts out in Anger, boy you're sure going to get it now. I'm going to make you pay with more then just your money. He Grabs Jake By his hoodie spins him around and punches Him in the bred basket knocking the wind out of him. As Brad Cocks back for a second swing Jake Sprouts two huge reddish dragon scaled wings as well as a tail.

Jake's tail instinctively swings and knocks Brad down to his knees. By The time Brad was to his feet, Jake had completely become what can only be described as a Reddish in color dragon. Brad freaks Out Runs Ways Screaming Monster, Monster. Jake happens to see his reflection in one of the windows of his school. He looks down at his hands and feet only to see Claws. He freaks out even more and flays off. Just then Spud and Trixie run towered the sound of Brad Screaming monster. As Jake's two best friends Spud and Trixie round the area that the monster had been seen they notice a figure in the distance struggling to fly.

Jake having a tons of trouble flying, "it being his first time at all," Fly's head first in to a tree knocking him self out. 4 O'clock, 5 O'clock, 6 O'clock, 7 O'clock, Jakes wakes up after being knocked out cold for the past few hours to realize he was late for diner. As he races home he can't help but to think about how much trouble he will be in when he gets home, and how does he explain this to his family…

To be continued…. In Ultimate Dragon #2


	2. Chapter 2

**ULTIMATE DRAGON #2**

**By:Craig Simon**

Jake wakes up in the middle of central park with a large bump on his head, and the world's biggest headache. Jake sits there with his back against a large tree for a few moments to collect his thoughts. He sits there as the sun stats to set over the horizon. He begins to speak aloud to himself in disbelief. "What the heck is going on, how the hell did I get here? Please lord; tell me it was just a dream, just a very bad dream to be a dream." Jake still a little groggy from his head injury, looks down at his close, and notices that his closes had been torn, ripped and chard in some areas as if he lost a fight with a BBQ grill. Jake reaches for his I Phone that was in his pocket Jake, as he grabbed a hold of what should have been his Phone he pulls out would felt like a melted plastic mold. He scratches his head and mumbles My Cell What the Hell happened? How the hell did it melt in my pocket?

As it starts to get darker he realizes the time, and shouts "Dinner!" Oh man Mom is going to kill me. How the heck am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad? I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life if they found out I missed the 1st day of school as well as being late for dinner. Jake gets to his feet and takes off running for home. Worried to all hell about what he's going to tell his parents. He starts going over practice runs aloud. "Mom, Dad I'm a monster."…. No, no "Mom Dad I'm sorry but I think I'm made of fire and I may have killed this kid at school." No that's not it, "Mom, Dad I thinking I'm going crazy that or I was attacked by a monster"

Just then Out of the corner of his eye Jake see's a bright light what looks like a portal opens up and a herd of Beautiful horses runs by him. Jake stops dead in his tracks, and starts to rub his eyes in disbelief. "Yup I'm going Crazy defiantly losing my mind." He said to himself.

Just then Jake heard a voice stop them, Get um, Get um, Get um…. All Jake can see other then the herd of horses is about fifteen or so fire flies that look like they are almost chasing the herd. Jake runs toward the lights. Just then the voices start again. "He is running this way." "Is he chasing us?" "No way can't he see us." "Humans can't see us remember" "Well maybe he can hear us" "No there is no way that kid can hear us." Jake Shouts "Yes, Yes , Yes I can hear you, and I think I can see you too" The light stop and so does Jake. The Voices start again. "Shh." Shut it." "Stop!" "Told you! " I told you he was chasing us." "Who is he?" Who ever he is he has cost us chances of catching that herd of unicorns for the boss. The voices said aloud.

Jake stands there with a crazed look on his face, and mutters "Unicorns!" UM What? Haha? One of the Fire Flies fly's closer to Jakes face, Jake can't believe his eyes as his eyes focus on the little light shining for the bug.. The Fire Fly shouts at Jake. Hey Kid Who the hell are you? How can you see and hear us? Why did you interrupt our Hunt? Jake Screams "aaaaaaaahhhhhh" he closes his eyes tight and shout back Bugs can't talk, Bugs Can't talk….

The Fire Fly replies Um Bugs? Who you Calling Bugs we are luminous fairies known as the luminous Gang. We work for Tri-Horn he will not be Happy you cost us this hunt. He needs those horns you know.

Jake with a delirious tone in his voice mutters. Luminous fairies, luminous gang, Tri-horn, Hunting Unicorns, what the Hell? Ok Jake get a hold of your self. Stop freaking out. Just then the angry Luminous fairy punches Jack in the face dropping him to the grass. The Fairy shouts lets get him. Tri-Horn will definitely what to speak with this kid.

The Luminous fairies Gang flutters after Jake. Jake Looks up at them with Flames in his eyes his teeth seemingly start to elongate in to shape pointed teeth. Jake takes a deep breath and blows Flames at the fluttering Fairy Gang. All but two escape the burring Blaze of the flames from Jakes mouth. Jake Beyond Freaked takes both his hand and cups them over his mouth in disbelief. As he cups his mouth closed he notices his hands have turned into red-scaled claws.

Just then the light of a flashlight shins on jakes face. Freeze, put your hands up the voice of an officer shouts… Jake folds his arms under his armpits to hide his claws from sight. I said put your hands up Kid… Jake reluctantly places his hands into the air.. Jake thinking to him self "great as soon as they see my claws they will shot for sure." The cop asks Jake, What are you doing out here after dark this is no place for a kid at night. Jake surprised he wasn't shot looks up at his hands to see they are as normal as ever. Jake then replies to the office still shining the light in his face, sorry office I must of fell asleep. The cop asks what Happened to your clothes kid? Jake replies I don't know offices I'm just trying to make it home. The cop Informs Jake that he will be driving him home. Jake reluctantly goes with the office.

Knock…. Knock….. Knock….. Coming The sound of Jakes mom can me heard through the reddish oak door. Jakes mom shouts who is it? Police maam! I believe this child is yours? She opens the door with tears in her eyes, and shouts with joy Yes, Yes Office his she hugs him as the rest of the family stands behind her they all hung Jake. Jakes Dad stands form the group hug thanks the offices and closes the door. Jakes dad with a disappointed look on his face tells Jake to go to his room and freshen up for diner. As Jake tries to explain his dad just Points up stairs and with a stern voice Go now. Jakes Grandpa hugs jakes mom and says see he's ok. I told you he would be. Boys will be boys after all right.

To Be Continued In.

What is happening to Jake? Why was Tir-Horn after that herd of Unicorn? And how log will Jake be grounded for? All this and more in Ultimate Dragon #3 .


	3. Chapter 3

**ULTIMATE DRAGON #3**

**By:Craig"Epic"Simon**

Jake makes it up to his room after be ordered by his father to get washed up for dinner, which he was extremely late for dinner tanks to the incident in the park. While up in his room washing up for dinner, Jake again finds himself staring at himself in the mirror this time with a concerned look on his face. He begins to talk to himself. "Come on Jake get it together man. Whatever is happening they will understand there your parents. Then again how could they I'm completely losing my mind. They will lock me up in the loony bin for sure. Maybe I should just runaway, I don't what to bring shame and dishonor to the family." Jakes bows his head in disgrace, and starts to wallows in self-pity. As he does this he starts to hear voices. Jake thinks to himself "Great now I'm hearing voices in my head."

Just then Jakes ears start to elongate, into a red leathery dragon ear unbeknownst to him. As his ears morphed the Voice's began to become clearer. "Hehehe I'm glad jakes ok, but it's funny he got in trouble." "Haha Yeah I guess it was kind of funny to see him mope up to his room." Jake thinks to him self, "Great two different voices in my head and they are having a conversion with each other, Man That's a whole new level of crazy." The voices continue. "Did you see his shirt it look like he tried to cook it for dinner...Hehehe" "Yeah I did. Your mom sure is going to kill him once she does laundry."

Jake snaps out of his trans he was in and thought to him self. "Great two different voices, and one sounds like Haley. The other voice I can't make out but is sound really rough almost like there's a growl to it?" Jake stands up, and opens the door to his bedroom ever so quietly and snuck down the hall to his kid sitter Haley's room.

Jake pushes open her already slightly cracked door to her bedroom. He opens the door to see noting out of the ordinary. All Jake sees is his kid sister laughing and plying with their grandpa's pet dog FU like she always does when their grandpa came over for a visit. Jake thinks to him self "Well that's that I'm Crazy 100% for sure now theirs noting crazy going on here." Jake starts to turn around and head back to his room when just then he hears that rough voice again and this time for sure it sound like it's coming from Haley's room. Jake rushes back and swiftly pushes opened her bedroom door as he does what he Jake sees is far beyond jaw dropping. He opens the door to see FU their grandpa's dog standing on his hind legs walking around impersonating Jake him self. The two poking fun at the fact that Jake was in trouble after coming home late.

The sound of the door busting open startled Haley and Fu dog so much, that Fu passed gas. It smelled so bad that Haley started whining. "Oh man Fu Dog how could you? What did you eat?" Fu replied, "Sorry kid it must have been the liver and garbanzo beans I had earlier" Fu Chuckled "hehe"

After seeing the shenanigans between the two. Jakes drops to his knees in relief, and shouts, "I'm not crazy hahaha I'm Not Crazy. Wait I'm not crazy?"Jake's feeling of relief now turning into shock. "Jake Ask aloud H,h,h,h how, how can you talk." Jake Scream "Aaaahhhhhhh."

Just then a hand rests on Jakes should, and a familiar voice echoes "Jake it's time we sit down, and have a talk" the voice came from Jakes Grandpa Lao Shi. Lao Shi tells Jake "go to your room and wait for me" he then tell Haley " Haley my little orchid you mustn't tell your dad what has happened here to night. Haley in a sweet voice replies "No problem Gramps." Lao Shi then heads to Jakes room, as Fu waddles behind him.

Gramps walks into Jake's room, as Jake starts to freak out. "Gramps what the hell is happening to me? Am I a monster? Gramps relies to his young Grandson " No Not a monster per say, you're more magical then a dirty old monster. "Magical?" Jake replied. Yes you come from a long line of Dracosapien. Jake questions again, "Dracosapien? What the hell is a Dracosapien?

Just then Fu Dog rears back to his hind legs, and walks over Jake, Fu begins to help the young Jake to better understand what is going on to him... " See Jake your family tree has deep roots, Roots that go farther then your wildest dreams. See Jakeie my boy you your grandpa your little kid sister and even your mom are all Dracosapien, and your not just any Dracosapiens you family lineage is from a legendary group of protectors called guardian serpents. They have the almost imposable task to look after and protected the Magical World form not just the normal world but form it's self as well.

Jake "can I ask a question?" Fu dog replies " Yeah bud what's what is it?" Jake "how can you talk?" Fu Face palms himself and replies, "Were you even listing to me." Just then Grandpa interjects, "Ok, ok, Jake I will give you all the answers you're looking for. Just head on over to my house after school tomorrow. As for now let not say a word to your mother or father lets all enjoy diner and we will continue tomorrow. "But Gramps?" Jake Mutters. "Enough I have spoken tomorrow for answers now is time for dinner, and besides I'm so hungry I could eat a unicorn," Gramps shouts... Jake "Wait what? Do we eat unicorns?" Fu dog Again Face Palms himself.

To be continued!

(What will Jake learn from Gramps tomorrow after school? How does Fu Dog talk, and do Dracosapiens eat Unicorns, is that what's for dinner? Find out all this and more next week in Ultimate Dragon #4) ...  
Mean while in an unknown place filled with magic. A frightening voice screams. "Lightermen get over here now!" The leader of the Luminous Fairy Gang rushes in to a room that had a red tint to it form the red lights that were hanging from the ceiling. In addition to the red light hanging from the ceiling. As the Lightermen entered the room he bearded witness to a horrific sight of the dead bodies of slaughter Unicorn hanging form hooks that were dangling from the ceiling as well. This sight terrified the Luminous Fairy to his core... As he got to the center of the room he nervously mutters " Yyyyyes BBBBBBoss" A large figure steps out of the shadows covered in blood. The Large figure is Tri-Horn the underground fantasy world crime boss. Tri-Horn shouts in an angrily tone at the terrified Luminous Fairy. "Lightermen were are my Unicorn? You I thought you guys were he toughest bunch of bugs out there, So what Happened?" Lightermen replies " BBBBbosss I'm Sooorrryyy. There was a Boy a human Boy that could see us." Tri-horn asked his lackey "A Boy? You know that's not possible for humans to see our Kind?" The Lackey rebuttals " This kid was not normal he could breath fire and had skin like a dragon..."

Just then Tri-Horn Screwed one of the horns he ripped off from one of the dead unicorn carcass on to his head. "So it seems like there is a new guardian serpents in town! Well he has stuck his snout into the dead unicorn carcass on to his head. "So it seems like there is a new guardian serpents in town! Well he has stuck his snout into the wrong Triceranoid business." He then punches a hole in the wall, As the wall crumbles Dust fills the air making it hard to see, all the little Luminous Fairy can sense is the sound of Tri-horns Evil laugh. "Wahahahahahahah"


	4. Chapter 4

**ULTIMATE DRAGON #4 **

**By: Epic Craig**

"We left off with Jake unknowingly stopping the Unicorn poaching Luminous Fairy Gang. As well as the learning of his Dracosapiens heritage, and the Role of the Guardian Dragon."

So after the talk with Grandpa everyone headed down stairs to the dining room for dinner. The family sits around their large table, as Jake's mother brings out a he famous meatloaf Lo Mein. After Jake's dad served up every one a plate the family says grace.

"Lord we thank you for looking out for Jake during all is shenanigans, we also thank you for this lovely meal we are about to enjoy. In god's name we pray Amen!"

Jakes Dad said in a deep voice. Jakes dad then asks Jake. "Is there anything you're grateful for?" Jake Replies "Dad I'm thankful for this right here for my family for Grandpa, for Mom for you and yes even for Haley." Just then Fu Tugs at jakes pant leg. "Oh and I'm even thankful for Fu dog." Jakes dad the in a stern voice Jake then maybe you should Act like it sometimes. Your dear mother slaved over a hot stove all day to cook us a great meal and your Poor Grandfather came have way across the city to just to sit here and wait for you to decide to finally get home.

You could see the frustration in Jake's face. All he wanted to do is tell his dad what had been happening to him. Jake decided that was it he was going to tell everyone the truth. Just as he opened his mouth to tell the truth, Jake's grandfather grew a large bluish gray scaly dragon tail under the table wrapped it around the leg of Jake's chairs and flipped him backward off of it. This action caused Jakes kid sister Haley to point and laugh at him uncontrollably. Jake jumps up embarrassed "and shouts out "What the What "I, I, I meant to do that. Jakes Dad tilts his head down into the palm of his hand and shakes it in disbelief. Jakes mom in a concerned voice replies to Jake's action "Honey are you ok?" Jake now blushing from embarrassment "yes mom sorry." She replies "It's ok honey eat up it's getting late."

After dinner it was Jake's turn to do the dishes. While in the middle of scrubbing one of the plates unknowingly Jake's bicep muscles enlarged and turned reddish in tint, this had increased his strength tremendously. Jake with great force crushed the dish he was in the middle of washing. The sound of the dishes crumbling caused his mom to come back into the kitchen. She pulled up a chair and asks Jake to have a seat, as she pulls up another chair to sit with him. She holds his hand, which has by this time turned into a dragon claw. Jake embarrassed by is his transformation pulls his hand away. Jake's mom reaches back out for his hand, this time her hand had morphed into a bluish grey dragon claw to help eases Jake.

Jake seeing this started to tear up. Jake asked his mom why? "Why Mom? Why have you never told me? How could you have you kept this a secret form? This may have been easier to deal with if I had known this was going to happen to me." Jake's mom replied, "Jake sweetie that's just it, I thought it would never happen to you. See honey the dragon change has never affected both siblings. So once you sister showed signs especially at such a young age. It should have skipped you all together, but obviously it didn't." Jake replied. "Great not only is Haley the genius prodigy but she is a Dragon prodigy too!"

Jake's mom in a comforting tone says to Jake. "Jake it's not like that at all sweetie your dad and I love you and are just as proud of you as we are of Haley. Jake with an unsure sure tone to his voice says "I know you love me Mom But I'm not so sure About Dad, I seem to be a such disappointment to him." Jake mom in a loving tone "Jake my Son Don't be Silly He Just want to see you grow up to be successful. I remember when you were born he ran up and, down the Hospital yelling at the top of his lunges I'm a Father, I'm a father. He would tell anyone who would listen that he was a father. He cried for weeks because he was so proud you were his son. He set up about 100 video cameras all over the house so he wouldn't miss your 1st steps." Jake repinned "Wow Really?" Jakes mom " Yes, See Jake He is love you and is so proud of you and just wants what's best for you and to see you be a successful."

"Well I when Dad finds out I can finally turn into a Dragon like the rest of the Family." Jake said excitingly. "Jake I'm sure Gramps told you that to not tell anyone about this and there is a reason. So you can' tell anyone even your Father. Gramps will fill you in on everything tomorrow after School." Jake mom proclaimed in a stern loving Voice. "OK MOM." Jake confusingly said.

"Susan Hun, Is every thing ok?" Jakes Dad Shouted as he headed down stairs toward the kitchen. "Jake Quick but your hand in the back in the sink and think happy thoughts." Wait What? Happy Thought?" Jake again confusingly said. Jake's mom again tell Jake again. "Jake Hun you heard me put your hands back in the sink to hide your arms and think Happy thoughts and feelings are the key to controlling our transformation. Now quick before your father walks in the Kitchen!"

Jake quickly jumps up and places his arms in the soapy water. Jake then asks his mom "what about you?" By the time he turned his head to look at his mom she had already fully transformation back her normal human state. Jakes dad walks in to the kitchen and asks. "Is every thing ok down here?" Susan reassures' her loving Husband. "Yes my love" Jake is just finishing the dishes.

Jake thinking to himself " Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts, what the heck does she think I'm a lost boy from Disney's Peter Pan? Jakes Dad's Voice snaps Jake out of his Daydream. Jakes dad questions in an curious tone "I thought I heard a dish break?" Susan jakes mom replies "Yes honey I startled Jake and caused him to drop one, it was my fault." He is almost done lets let him finish up.

Jakes mom and dad head up to their room, as Jake still trying to find his happy thoughts, stats to think of various skateboarding tricks, this starts to help him cool down and focus. Jake slowly starts to Morph back into his full Human form. Jake finishes up the dishes and heads up to his room. As he heads to bed he thinks to himself how hard it will be for him to fall asleep, with all that has happened to him today, but no sooner does his head hit the pillow does he pass out could.

Elsewhere in the dark reaches of the Mystical realm. The Dangerous Unicorn slathering Monster known as Tri-Horn begins his search for the Red Dragon That cost him his newest herd of Unicorn. He calls forth his gang of Luminous Fairies cronies. They heads to the Dark forest of the elder gods to seek the knowledge he needs.

A few Hours later Tir-Horn and his cronies arrive to their destination Dark forest of the elder gods. Tri-horn Knowing the tales and stories of those who enter the Dark forest unwelcomed, He refused to be the first to step in to the harsh brush of the cold dark dense forest. Tri-horn sends in a few of his brightly lit cronies in to see if it was some for himself. As the luminous Fairies entered thick brush all seemed fine. The Brush was thick and dense with sharp thorn everywhere the air was bitter could. The road was long and harsh to the center of the Dark forest. As the dastardly vile Group makes it to the center of the forest the thick fog rolls in. The fog his think and it starts to burn their eyes of the Vile Travelers. Till all of a sudden vines from the thorn bushes wrapped around the poor unsuspecting Fairies. Leaving only Tri-Horn standing alone.

Three bright lights descend from high up in the trees. The Three Elder Gods now stood before The Horn steeling beast. Armok the ancient God of blood. Islam the ancient God of hate, and Erebus the ancient God of Darkness. All three Gods stood there not saying a thing. They look upon Tri-Horn with a sense of confusion on their faces a fourth light appears before them. It appears to be a grayish skinned elf with Red glowing Eyes, and long black hair, with each strand seemingly moving independently from each other. "Who dares come forth to the dark forest in the presence of the elder Gods and not bow before them." The little Grayish elf shouted.

"Hahaha who dares?" Tri-Horn laughs aloud. He then looks at the little Elf who stood about waist high to him and stomped his heavy foot which shook the ground a little. The Grey Elf stumbled a bit and fell on his butt. "I Dares the Tri-Horn the boss of the wastelands, and these are my Boy The Luminous gang. We come looking for the answer to a question, and who my little friend are you? I didn't know the Elder Gods needed a mouthpiece." The Little Grey Elf picked himself off the ground, and dusted himself off. The Little Elf looked up at Tri-Horn with his glowing red eyes and evil little smirk.

Well of course you are my boy, of course you are. How Foolish of me not to notice one are powerful as your self? Please forgive me. My Name is Dunmer, and I'm a ancient Dark elf we I am the last of my race. The Elder Gods took me in and allowed me to be there voice when they are in the presents of lesser beings." Dunmer the ancient Dark Elf proclaimed.

"Lesser beings!" Tri-Horn shouted loudly his set of stolen unicorn horns glowing atop his broad crescent head. "I will show you my Power. It is pure, raw power from the time of the elder Gods." Tri-Horn stated as he blasted the a force of light from the three horns that set upon his head more powerful than Tony Stark's unibeam. It leveled the section of the Dark forest leaving nothing in its wake.

The Elder gods stood there with blank expressionless stairs on their faces. They did not even bat an eyelash at Tri-Horns display of power, which was obviously insanely powerful. WHAT NOTHING? You stand there and say nothing? What disrespect I will show you why I'm the boss? He starts to charge his horns back up when all of a sudden Dunmer Jumps up and shouts "Wow what power you have it was reminiscent of Unicorn power. I can't believe you have harnessed the power of not just one, but three Unicorns. You are truly a beast to be reckoned with."

Tri-Horn starts to calm down. Dunmer in a high-pitched tone shouts. "Yes my lords right a way." Dunmer and the three elder gods turn and began a conversation among themselves. As the Vines that had wrapped Tri-Horn's Luminous gang up had unraveled, releasing its death grip in the bright Fairies. They all flew to their Boss's side. One of the fairies spoke very softly. "Bo, Bo, Bo, Boss I don't like this. None of the stories tell the tale of someone an Elf that spoke for the elder God." Just then another Fairy spoke " Boss I think I just seen a tear roll down the face of one of the elder gods, in fact I would bet my life on it." Tri-Horn shouts "SO? Are they going to hear me out answer my question or not?"

Dunmer Turn around with the same evil smirk on his face. The elder gods have agreed to here you out. "Good!" Tri-Hoen stated as he stepped up and asked if there was New Guardian Dragon watching over the realms aging, and if so who is he and how can he find him?

Dunmer turned around again seemingly to talk with the elder gods. "His Raw Power Could be what's the next." The sound of Dunmer whispering could be heard faintly over the now chilling breeze of the night air. After a few minutes Dunmer faced back around to answer Tri-Horn's questions. "Yes there is a New Dragon but we…. I mean they can't see who he truly is. The New Guardian Dragon must not be from this realm, for the Elder Gods to not be able to see him." Tri-horn with a look of dismay on his face, and snarls at Dunmer. What happened to them being all-powerful looks like the years haven't been to kind to them have they?" Dunmer Under his breath "Indeed it hasn't my little power Bar"

Tri-Horn and his goons' turn and head back to the wastelands. So "Boss now what?" One of the Tri-Horns Fairy Thugs shouts. Tri-Horn grabs his little crony, wrapping his entire hand around his tiny frame and looks him dead in the eyes, "If they don't know who his is then we will bring the fight to his home turf, and draw him out, and when we are done with the New Dragon We are coming back here and adding the Dark Forest of the elder Gods to our turf.

To be continued… In Ultimate Dragon Number 5

With Tri-Horn ready to unleash war on Jake's home Turf. What will Jake do with out yet mastering his Role as The Guardian Dragon


	5. Chapter 5

**Ultimate Dragon #5**

**By Epic Craig**

*Ring, Ring, Ring!*. The alarm on Jake's I-droid cell phone goes off obnoxiously loud. The smell of pancakes fill the air as Jake jumps up out of bed and turns off his alarm. He gets dress for school and rushes down to the kitchen for breakfast. Once in the kitchen, he sits down at the table and starts scarfing down stack after stack of his mom's famous Sweet &amp; Sour Pickled Pancakes.

"Jake, leave some for your sister, and father" Jakes mom said lovingly. "Sorry mom I'm just so hungry this morning. Plus I'm going to need my energy for latter at Gramps house." "Well honey eat up, you're going to need your energy for sure then." She told her eager son. Jake's Father walks into the kitchen and asks, "What does Jake need his energy for exactly?" Jake quickly replies. "I'm going to Gramps place after school to Trai…. ugg…. Um I mean to help him fix a few things around the house. You know, he is getting older now and can't do everything him self like he used to." Jake's Dad looks at him suspiciously "Well, don't be late again like you were last night. I want your Grandfather to drive you home by 8 o'clock so you don't lose track of time again." He sternly stated. Jake with an enthusiastic voice tells his dad he will, and not to worry. Under his breath, Jake's dad mutters to him self, "Easier said than done."

Jake rushed to School faster than he had ever gone before. While at Lunch, he meets up with his friends Spud and Trixie. "What's up Guys?" Jake shouts over the back ground noise of the cafeteria. Spud Replies, "Not much my brother from another mother." The two friends began their secrets handshake that had evolved over time, and now involved 15-steps and moves, ending in a chest bump. Trixie, not impressed with the foolishness, stood there with her arms crossed, and a sassy look on her face asked "Are you fools done? Do you guys have to do that every time you see each other?" Jake and Spud in unison shout, "Duuuuuh! Of coerce we do." "Really? Well enough with the pleasantries. So Jake, tell us how did you do it?" She asked. "Do what" replied Jake. Trixie now with an annoyed look on her face shouts, "Fine be that way! We don't need to know any way. But some of the other kids are saying you hired a bodyguard…."

*Ring, ring, ring!*. The Lunch bell rings. Jake looks down at his watch and says, "Wow looks like it's time to go. I don't want to be late for class." While heading back to class, he stops at his locker to pick up some supplies. While digging through the junk in his locker trying to find his sociology book, a buzzing starts to ring in his ears. The buzzing was hard to describe. It was like wild hornets flying around in his inner ear. As the buzzing got louder, it began to hurt more and more. It was like each of the hornets were stinging his ear drum over and over again. The excruciating pain caused Jake to drop to one knee. The pain caused his temperature to rise. He started sweating profusely as thoughts of flames igniting his skin raced through his mind. His teeth started to sharpen as they elongated. Just as Jake thought, the beast was starting to take over. He caught the sent of a fragrance so sweet he thought the carnival was in town. The Smell of caramel apples, and cotton candy filled the air. As he looked up he spotted the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen in his life. As she got closer, Jake's inner beast subsided. He noticed that every young man had stopped dead in their tracks as she walked by.

"She must be new around here. I've never seen her before. She must be like a new transfer from Heaven or something, because she looks like an angel." Jake thought to himself.

She had mid length blond hair with bangs cut to the side covering her left eye. This gave her the aura of mystique, which only intrigued Jake more. The one eye Jake could see was bright green. It looked as if it was made of pure jade. Jake could tell she was very athletic by how tight her frame was. He also noticed her carrying advanced trigonometry books tightly against her seemingly perfect chest. As she got closer to him he thought aloud "Wow hot and smart! Man what a combination." She was close enough to hear Jake's muttering under his breath. She stopped a giggled "Excuse me, but is this locker 616?" The Beautiful young woman asked. Jake still in a trance did not respond. Again she asks, "Excuse me, but is this locker 616?" Jake quickly stands, wipes his brow of his sweat and asks, "Wait, what? Are you taking to me?" with a crack in his voice.

She giggles again, "Yes silly, I'm taking to you. Is this locker 616?" She points to the locker next to him. "Gulp…. Um yeah, yes, yes it is." He closes his locker to show her the number on the locker. "Great may name is Rose, Rose Rainwood, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jakes stood there with a dumb founded look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She asked our love stricken hero. "Um, ah, ah, ah, It's Long." "EXCUSE ME!?" Rose quickly replies. "No, no, no, my name it's Long, Jake Long. Trust me the pleasure is all mine." The two laughed off Jake's nervous response.

Rose opens her locker, and starts to put her things in side. Jake, in a very nervous tone, asks Rose "Are you new here?" She replied, "Yes. I transferred here from China. I'm here living with my uncle Alister Rainwood. Perhaps you heard of him?" "Wait what? Your Uncle is The New York City Mayor?" Jake Quickly asked. Roes replied, "Yes he is, it's really no big deal. Today is my first day here. This seems like a pretty cool school so far." Jake rebuttals, "Yeah this place has its moments. But why are you going to public school and not some high end privet school or even Home schooled for that matter?" Rose giggled, "My uncle wanted me home schooled but this school has the best gymnastic program in the state. So, I wouldn't let him homeschool me." "I see. So, China? What brings you here?" Jake replies. "Well it's a long story. Maybe some day I tell you." The blonde bombshell Rose says. "Fair enough, well I got to run to class, but if you need some one to show you around school I'm your man…. Um, I mean, I'm not your man, I'm your man for the job… um you know what I meant. I'm here at your services to show you around the school. Well yeah, see ya." Jake runs off to class. Roes smiles, thanks him and tells him to have a good rest of the day.

Jake, was now in sociology class where the teacher Miss. Wiibottom was conducting her lessen plan for the day. "Ok class what is the difference between society and culture?" Miss. Wiibottom asked her class. A Silences falls over the rows of students…. " Mr. Long, How about you? What do you think is the difference between society and culture?" A long silent pause lingers in the air. " Mr. Long,… Jake? Hello earth to Mr. Long." Jake staring out his classroom window daydreaming of the lovely Rose Rainwood, doesn't hear Miss Wiibottom calling his name. She walks over and with a big ruler slams it down across Jakes desk startling him as he snaped back to reality. "Yes Miss Wiibottom?" Jakes shouts. "Maybe you would like to tell us what is so important out that window Mr. Long?" she shouts back at Jake. "Nothing, nothing at all Miss Wiibottom. I was just thinking about what the differences could be. Sorry I got lost in thought. It won't happen again Miss Wiibottom." Jake nervously says. Miss Wiibottom, agitated at being ignored, tells Jake "Make sure it doesn't Mr. Long make sure it doesn't."

*Ring, Ring, Ring!* The 3 O'clock bell rings. Jake rushes to his locker hoping to see Rose before he heads to Gramps house. While getting his board out of his locker, Jake notices Rose walk up to her locker. "Hi again Jake. Funny meeting you here…Haha." She playfully flirts with Jake. "So what are you up to?" Jakes asked the fair skinned blonde bombshell. She replied, "Well there are after school sports and activity sign ups in the auditorium so I'm signing up for that gymnastic program." "So are there any other sports, you like?" Jake asks in a Casanova like voice while making a wired face that he thought was sexy. Rose, in an excited voice, "Well as you know Gymnastics is my first love but I also have a passion for basketball and volleyball. How about you?" "UM?….Yeah I'm big into sports too." He says as he thinks to himself, if it ain't grinding on my board I don't know the first thing about sorts. What was I thinking? "Really?" She replied "like what?" Jake thinks quickly and responds "Basketball! Yeah, I'm big in to B-ball can't get enough. In fact I will be trying out for the team next week you should come by and see how awesome I am with the rock in my hands."

"Maybe I will. Well Jake, I have to go see you around." Jake, love struck says, "Ok bye see you later Rose" then the two walk off. Jake gets on his skateboard and heads to his Gramps House for the first day of Dragon Guardian training.

\- To be continued. In Ultimate Dragon #6

Back in the mystic realm, Tri-Horn and his cronies devise a plan on how to draw out the Dragon Guardian that cost him his latest shipment Of unicorn Horns. Tri-Horns second in command of the Luminous Fairies asks, "Boss, so how do you know the red one will even show up?" Tri-Horn Replied. "Hahaha, It doesn't matter which one shows up If it's the old Blue one or this mysterious new red one every one is talking about. If it's the red one, perfect. We will take him out right then and there, and if it's the old blue one, once I kill him, I'm sure the red one will show up to avenge him. Now get the rest of the Boys together. It's about time to for us to head out." "10/4 Boss" the Luminous Fairy replied as he flew off to get the rest of the gang ready for war.


End file.
